Deal With the Devil
by scuzzleBUTT15
Summary: Beast Boy lives a good life. A great house, family, and a beautiful Raven. One of the best lives. But what will it cost to keep it all safe? Beast boy finds out that when you play with the Devil, you don't always get the golden fiddle.
1. Broken Promises

Deal With the Devil

Hey all! This plot was stuck in my head so I thought I'd put it up here to see if anybody liked it. This is my 1st upload. Please be constructive in the reviews but don't be a d***.

R&R PLZ!

I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters associated with them or the DC universe.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken promises

Years ago in an African jungle, on a raging river on a doomed boat, one boy's fate was to be changed forever.

"Sweety you have to leave us." Said a saddened Mrs. Logan to her son Garfield. "No mommy! I won't leave you I can't!" "Listen Garfield, you have to go. Your Father and

I love you very much, and we want you to live a great life like we have together."

The ship was sinking fast and at this rate it wouldn't hold above the rapids much longer.

"But Mommy I love you too much I can't leave you!" said little Garfield, his eyes flowing with tears. "I love you too sweetheart," she said, giving Garfield one last big hug " I love you so much. Never forget how much I do. But you need to live a better life than we did and experience all of its beauty. Now go!"

Garfield turned into a green eagle and flew to shore. He morphed back to human form and watched as his parents were beginning to fall under the raging river. "Save them." He whispered, "Save them please!" He said even louder, beginning to shout, 'PLEASE! SOMEONE ANYBODY SAVE THEM!"

"Anybody?' said a voice. Time seemed to stop. In fact, it did. Garfield was in shock. Staring off towards the boat, wondering what was happening. "Over here." Said the voice. Garfield turned towards the voice.

There on the shore, a few feet away, was a man. He appeared to be in his thirties, yet he had snow white hair combed backward. His eyes were dark and he had a pointed chin. His skin was nearly pale and he wore a black button-up suit that extended out to his feet. He had a white tie underneath with black shiny pointed shoes.

The mark of Scath was on his forehead.

"Who are you?" asked Garfield, scared and confused. The man replied, "They call me many things, all you need to know is that I can help you."

"How?"

The man slowly approached the young changling, "Very simply actually. We can make a deal."

"What deal?"

" I will use the best of my abilities to save your family, and keep them safe, never to be mortally harmed again. All I require is your service to me."

"You can protect my family!" the hopeful boy asked, with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, as long as you serve me when I call you. Whenever that is." The stranger held out his hand towards Garfield. "So, do we have a deal?"

Garfield thought about it. His family's safety, in exchange for his services. He looked upon the man, then his parents on the boat an inch from death. He looked upon their faces.

"Deal." He said, shaking the man's hand. "I'm glad we came upon an agreement, Garfield Logan."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" "Well," said the man "it is a part of my job to look for people in your position." His tattoo on his head glowed slightly.

"Wow! Where did you get a tattoo like that?" asked the now happy Garfield.

"Let's just say I have friends in dark places. Don't worry; you'll have one too, in time." The man turned to leave, "Until we meet again." Then he vanished as time slowly began to move again.

Garfield turned towards the boat excited, expecting to see the boat magically float again. The boat, however, continued to sink. "What?" he said to himself.

The boat tipped

"No."

The boat crashed against the rapids.

"No!"

The boat and his parents were obliterated against the rocks of the rapids.

"NO!" He shouted, fell to his knees, and began to cry. He stayed on the shore sobbing over the loss of his parents for what seemed like hours. The man's broken promises were echoing through his head.

"_Time to pay your dues._"

Beast Boy woke with a start. His heart was pounding. His nightmares of that awful day were becoming more frequent. But this nightmare was different.

The dreams before never had that snake-like voice at the end.

He shrugged it off. Thinking it didn't happen. Just like his encounter with the mysterious man with the tattoo.

It was early in the morning. Beast Boy took the time to think about what he had to be grateful for. He is a famous super hero. He lives in the best place in the city. He has a loving family with friends that care for him. And best of all, he had a certain empath sleeping beside him.

He and Raven have been together for quite some time now. It has been the best time in his life. He loved the way Raven made him feel. He felt like he was gifted with an angel from heaven that he could love and be with for the rest of his life. He was also happy that ever since he told her how he felt, not a lot of things exploded around her like before. He loved her more than anything.

"You are my family." He said to nobody in paticular.

Just then the alarm blared making he and Raven jump and hit the floor.

"Ow."

"Ow." They said in unison.

Robins voice blared in the speakers. "Titans! We have reports of fires and explosions downtown. We need to investigate."

"Let's go!" said Raven, already in her uniform.

"Oww," said Beast boy, "I landed on my head!"

"That's OK. You weren't going to use it anyway."

Beast boy, now irritated quickly got dressed and bolted out the door with Raven at his side.

_Yep, it's a good life. _Beast boy thought to himself.

However he would soon find out everything will change.


	2. Pay the Price

**Hey again! Thx to all who read and favorited this story. It's the only reason the second chapter is up. I've been busy with finals and I have just one more day (Thursday) until summer!**

**Expect new Chapters about every 3 days.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any characters associated with the DC universe**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Pay the Price**

The Titans were on their way downtown, to where the reported explosions were taking place. As usual Raven and Starfire took to the skies with Beast Boy as a pterodactyl, while Robin was on his motorcycle, and Cyborg in the T-Car.

"Yo Rob! Any info on who's causing all of this?" Cyborg asked over the Communicator.

"Not yet. Could be Slade trying to draw us out, or another gang-fight. Your guess is as good as mine."

Meanwhile BB and Raven were talking to each other telepathically.

_Are you ok Garfield? I can feel you're a bit worried._

She was an empath after all.

_Yeah I'm fine. Just more nightmares about the boat… I don't know Rae, I feel like something bad is gonna happen. Or like maybe I forgot to pay something_.

He then remembers the pale man from his dreams.

_Or both. But it's probably nothing. Let's focus on the mission. _

As they approached the Downtown district, Raven slowly got a bad feeling in her stomach. Like the feelings she had before her "date with destiny" after her birthday.

This got Raven nervous as well. But she said nothing, and suppressed her emotions to prepare for the battle.

They arrived in a nearly destroyed district. Scorch marks, and flames everywhere. Smoke and ash were all around as civilians ran for their lives and police officers and firefighters arrived. But no sign of an enemy.

Starfire touched down and said, "Friends, who could have done such a thing?"

"That's what we are here to find out. Titans fan out and—"

Just then Raven's tattoos began to glow a bright red. With a gasp she stared at her arms.

_No no no! This can't be happening! Not again!_

"That will be unnecessary." Said a chill voice that echoed all around.

A shiver was sent down Beast Boy's spine as the voice echoed in his head. He recognized it from his dream. It can't be!

Time stopped around the five titans as a small pile of fire materialized on the ground. From it emerged the mysterious man from Beast Boy's dream. Raven recognized him as Trigon the Terrible in his human disguise. The fire seemed to come from the ground and converge to form Trigon as it disappeared afterwards.

"Hello Raven. How wonderful it is to see you again."

Raven stared at him with shock and hatred.

"What's a matter sweety? Aren't you going to give Daddy a hug and a kiss?"

Robin wasted no time. "Titans attack!"

Trigon gave a sarcastic sigh. "I guess that's a no." The Titans leapt into attack

"I have no business with you four." Trigon held out his hand and everyone but Beast Boy stood still.

"It's the Green one I came here for."

Beast Boy looked around and saw his friends encased in red energy, and were frozen to the spot. He could see their eyes moving so he knew they were aware of their surroundings.

"Oh shit. What do you want with me?"

"I believe you know the answer to that already."

Beast Boy thought back to his nightmare. Why didn't he remember what the tattoo on his head meant? How could he be so stupid? Beast Boy's thoughts raced a million miles an hour. Then he came to the horrifying conclusion. The deal he made.

"Fuck… Wait my parents are dead! You broke the deal!"

_Deal? Beast Boy what deal? What are you talking about? _Raven thought to Beast Boy.

"You mean you never told her?" Trigon laughed, intercepting Raven's thoughts.

"This is even better than I planned. Don't worry I'll fill you in."

He took a step towards Raven. "Don't you TOUCH HER!" Beast Boy shouted as he charged towards Trigon. In one swift motion Trigon turned and grabbed Beast Boy by the throat. He screamed in pain as his throat was burnin by Trigon's hand. As he continued to scream the green color in his skin was erased and replaced with his natural appearance. (Think of his new appearance as you will. Yeah I'm lazy, now STFU) Beast Boy was dropped to the floor, rendered defenseless, gripping at his throat,

_Beast Boy!_

"There is no more Beast boy. Only Garfield Logan."

Garfield glared up at him with eyes filled with hatred.

"Now as I was saying, When Garfield's parents were about to die I came to him and made him a deal; His family's safety in exchange for his services. And that is why I'm here."

"Just one problem," Garfield said with a rough voice as he stood up. "My parents are dead! You didn't save them!"

"When did I say anything about your parents?"

"You said—"

"I said that I would keep your family safe from harm." He extended a hand out to the titans. "And here they all are. Safe and sound." Garfield came to the realization of it. "Do you not consider them family?"

Garfield looked into his eyes. "You bastard."

Trigon gave Garfield a pat on the head "There's a good boy."

_He was just a child then! He knew no better!_

"It doesn't matter Raven. A deal's a deal." Said Trigon with a menacing smile. "Now let's go. I'd rather not linger here.

Garfield knew it was hopeless to resist. If he did, he'd be bringing the death of all of them. Even Raven. He couldn't handle that. Even if he didn't die from that, he'd be dead inside. He hung his head low as Trigon put a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Oh and don't worry Garfield. You'll be getting your tattoos soon, like I promised."

Another fire portal opened beneath their feet. As the two began to sink down and be consumed by the fire, Garfield looked up to Raven

"I love you Raven. Don't ever forget it."

The energy holding the Titans vanished and Raven dived for the portal. She reached it just as the flames disappeared.

"No! Garfield NO!" she began sobbing into her arms as she lay on the ground. Everything around them began to explode and melt due to her rampant emotions. The others just stared at the spot where Garfield vanished as they wondered what would become of their friend…

* * *

**There's Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed. Now please sooth my aching wrists by reviewing plz! And they hurt a lot.**

'**Till next time!**


	3. Where did he go?

**Hey all! Sorry that this was posted a day or two late. I've been a bit busy.**

**ATTENTION! I take suggestions from anyone in my reviews. For example: a funny, clever line for a character, a clever event, etc. It just has to be involved with the story somehow and not totally random… unless if its just that awesome.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any characters associated with the DC universe.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Where did he go?**

_Fire was all around. In a dead world that smelt of rotting flesh and ash Raven ran through flame and smoke. She, in a panic, looked all around to find her lost lover. "Beast Boy!" she shouted "Beast Boy! Garfield where are you!"_

"_AAAGHHH!" she heard distant shouts of pain and agony. "Garfield!" she ran closer to the shouting. Raven passed by lost souls crawling on the ground, damned for eternity, as they reached out to her in desperation. Their burnt boney fingers grabbed at her cloak. She pulled away and ran towards the screaming._

_Raven emerged through a wall of flames and found what she was afraid to see. Trigon, in his demon form, held Beast Boy in the air. Grabbing his throat, he looked to Raven with sad, hurt eyes. His face was burnt and bruised so severely you couldn't even recognize him. His limbs were broken and bleeding. Trigon looked to Raven._

"_He is mine now." Trigon said with an evil laugh that echoed endlessly in Raven's mind._

Raven shot upwards out of bed. She was breathing heavily and sweat was coating her in a thin sheet. She looked to where Beast Boy usually slept with her. She can still smell his sent, which was quickly fading. These nightmares have been haunting her for three nights now. Ever since Beast Boy's disappearance she hasn't been able to sleep well. How could she? Beast Boy was somewhere in hell with in the clutches of Trigon doing God knows what to him.

Raven since then entered a state of depression. Her emotions were bottled up again and she rarely said a word. Even to Starfire. Beast Boy was what made her smile, and what allowed her to feel without something exploding. And without him, well lets just say everything sucks a lot of ass right now.

Raven got up without getting dressed and turned the shower all the way to "COLD". She stepped in, let the water soak into her skin. She blankly stared at nothing, thinking of Beast Boy. She was afraid if that nightmare was a reality. She was afraid of what Trigon could be doing to him right now. Raven sat at the bottom of the shower, and silently cried in her arms.

Everyone, save Beast Boy, was in the kitchen eating his or her own meals. There was no meat or tofu debate between Cyborg and Beast Boy. The smell of tofu had, in fact, faded from the air. Raven quietly sipped her tea, still thinking over Beast Boy. Cyborg was somewhat enjoying his bacon and eggs. Starfire was eating her Tameranian (Insert disgusting worm-like food name here) and Robin was slowly drinking his morning coffee.

Robin looked upon Raven, seeing her staring sadly into nothingness. Robin had thought about talking to her for some time now. He decided now was the time. "Raven?" he asked. Raven looked up at him. "Can I talk to you?" she nodded in response. They finished their drinks and left the table. They walked together to the roof and they stared off towards the sea.

"Raven," he paused. "I know you miss him. We all do. Things just aren't the same without him. But—"

"But" she interrupted "you want me to focus on what is happening now so the team can be ready when something happens."

"Well, um…" he stammered "Yeah kind of."

"Robin damn it! You can't make me move on from something like this!"

"I'm trying to make sure the team stays strong."

"The team is doing just fine!" Raven began to loose her temper. "I'll be ready when a mission comes along. In the meantime I need to find out what exactly is happening to Beast Boy."

"Raven I need you focused on more important things."

"More important things?" she shouted "What would you be doing if you knew Starfire was rotting in hell!"

Robin knew he acted like an asshole to her, telling her to forget Beast Boy. He was about to respond when the communicator began to beep. Robin picked his up and opened it.

He sighed, "We have more trouble, we need to go."

Raven brushed past him and put on her hood. Robin made a mental note to himself to apologize to her later. He ran to the stairs off the roof to look for Cyborg.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer and have a neat twist in it. **

**BTW thanks for the aspirin for my wrists. You know who you are.**


	4. The Devil's Pawn

**I'm back! Sorry this took a while to update, I was out of town for about a week. I brought you all souvenirs! Wanna know what it is?**

**Do you?... **

**IT'S CHAPTER 4! NOW READ IT!**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any characters associated with the DC universe**

**

* * *

**

**Deal With the Devil**

**Chapter 4: The Devil's Pawn**

_I love you Raven. Don't ever forget it._

His words played through her head like a broken record. She couldn't determine what her father was doing to Beast Boy or what exactly he wanted with him. Or if it all was a way to get to her. And how was Trigon alive again? She already knew the answer to that. It takes a demon to kill a demon. Not a half-demon. She hated herself for not being able to get rid of him once and for all. And not being able to save Beast Boy.

The Titans were approaching the alert coming from the downtown district. Robin already briefed the team that a super powered mutant of some kind was causing chaos in the city. All Raven cared about was getting back to her books to learn more about Beast Boy's predicament. She wants to find out how she could save him.

"_Raven?"_ Starfire's voice came over the intercom of the T-Ship.

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts "Huh? What?"

"_Do not fear. We will find him. Everything will be back to normal again." _She said with a faint smile.

"Thanks Star." Raven replied. She smiled back, then turned her head away and hit the mute button on her microphone. "I just wish I could believe you."

They landed the ship on a building near the downtown district. The team gathered at the edge of the building and Robin looked to the streets.

"Man why does everything happen downtown?" asked Cyborg, "Why not uptown?" He chuckled, "Or Chinatown?" he waited for someone else to laugh.

Robin turned to look at him. "Don't quit your day job Cy."

_**THOOM!**_

An explosion rocked a nearby building. A dirty, insane looking man ran out from the fire.

"I'm not going back!" He shouted, "He won't—hehehe haha! He won't find me! Hahaha!" as he shouted he shot fireballs at every shop and building he could see.

"Titans Move!" the team jumped down to the streets. Starfire hovered into position with her starbolts glowing. Raven floated in the air with her dark energy fluxing. Cyborg landed on the street with a _THUD _causing a small crater of broken asphalt to form. Robin swung from a flagpole and swiftly landed in front of the others extending his Bo staff.

"Looks like somebody's in for a burnout." Another one of Robin's witty opening lines. "We'll give you one chance to surrender."

"Surrender? NO!" said the madman "You can't make me go back! And neither can he!"

"He who?" asked Cyborg

"The gate keeper! It's his job to bring escaped demons back to hell! But he can't find me! Hehehe HAHA! He'll never find me!"

" I already have."

The Titans turned to the voice from behind them. There was a man in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans and dark shoes walking in the middle of the road. His fists were clenched and by his sides. He looked up to escaped demon.

Raven looked at the man's face. "… Beast Boy?"

His irises were flame-like. The mark of scath was on his forehead. His skin was slightly pale and dirty with ash. He had another tattoo that was a long black strip that went from his legs, up and around his body, split to his arms and palms, up the back of his neck, over his head and over his left eye.

Robin stepped forward "Beast Boy what happened to you? What are those tattoos?"

As Beast Boy passed he pushed Robin aside. The madman was looking scared and he began to back up. Beast Boy never glimpsed at any of them. Not even Raven. The tattoos on his body began to glow and a thin layer of fire flowed on the surface. The fire burned his shirt and reduced it to burning ashes. The fire on his tattoos flowed towards his hands and beyond. Soon two long ropes of fire stretched from his arms and scorched the ground.

"No!" shouted the madman, "Stay back!"

Beast Boy flipped his fire ropes once. Then twice… three times then swung them towards the demon. The demon jumped out of the way as the ropes smashed into the street, breaking the concrete. The man ran away as he threw fireballs towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy either simply dodged or blocked each fireball with his ropes.

He swung his ropes sideways and missed his target, hitting a building instead. Then he swung his ropes from both directions and the demon wasn't lucky to dodge them this time. The ropes wrapped around him, squeezing and burning him. The ropes retracted until Beast Boy and the demon were face to face. Beast Boy's face didn't look pleased at all.

"Please" said the man, no longer laughing. "Please let me go." He was shaking and quivering in fear. "Have a soul."

"Sorry," said Beast Boy in a slightly deeper voice. "But I sold my soul a long time ago."

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted to him. His head turned slightly.

"Please tell me what he's doing to you! I might be able to help. We can fight him! I've defeated him before"

Beast Boy said nothing. His face was emotionless, staring off into space. After a long pause he said, "Robin," Robin looked up to him, "tell Raven that if I ever speak to her again, she'll die." And with that the screaming demon and Beast Boy disappeared in another fire portal to hell.

* * *

**Whoa is right. I hoped I did a good job on this chapter. I'm a bit tired, since it is 12:45 AM. I'll try to update soon. Until then R&R and PEACE!**


	5. UPDATE

I am back!

I know that the 14 of you that have followed my story have followed it for a reason. And, I have been pushing that reason off for too many years.

Well, the 15th follower reminded me that I have a story to finish, and people like it.

Why did I stop? Well, I frankly thought my story was a pile of shit. I was maybe 15 or 16 when I wrote it, and I didn't know too much about writing a story.

Clearly I was right.

I just finished re-reading my work, and I just got done laughing my as off. I found about 100 mistakes, and "blemishes" if you will, in the first chapter alone. Man, I was bad in my opinion.

So here's what is going to happen.

I will be fixing errors, re-writing, and improving the first 4 chapters.

I will be writing future chapters.

I will be pre-writing them.

I will be publishing them on a weekly basis.

And to commit myself to writing this story, I am promising you all right now that this story will continue soon.

So stay tuned!

What have I been up to these past few years? I am an English major in college, taking a creative writing class, I have become an even larger fan of the DCU, and I am still a massive shipper of BBxRae. That has never left me. 1TP.

So sad that the show was cancelled. So happy that TTGO is on CTN. So sad when they start singing.

Ugghhh…. The singing….

Good, funny show. Laughed multiple times. Excited by the Terra-ized episode because the end indicated that BBxRae may happen in the series. If WB doesn't do anything with that, I'll kick a puppy, and punch a kitten.

Save the animals. Ship BBxRae.

Sorry I kept you waiting.

Stay creative, keep daydreaming, don't quit, share with the world. –SB15

… my name is fucking horrible.


End file.
